high_lowfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Takeshi
Takeshi (jap.タケシ') '- jeden z głównych członków Rudeboys. Jest bliskim przyjacielem Pi oraz najbardziej zaufanym człowiekiem Smokey'ego. Wygląd Jest najniższy ze wszystkich chłopców. Ma blond włosy z w miarę prostą grzywką, które jednak ściął i nieco przyciemnił w High&Low The Movie 2: End of Sky. Jest szczupły i dobrze zbudowany. Fabuła Takeshi oraz pozostali członkowie Rudeboys odkrywają, że jedna z mieszkanek Bezimiennego Miasta sprzedaje wydobyte diamenty na zewnątrz. Następnie bierze udział w pościgu za prawdopodobnie członkami Kuryu Group, gdzie prezentuje również swój charakterystyczny styl walki polegający głównie na użyciu nóg. W pewnym momencie Smokey'emu, Takeshiemu, Pi oraz Shionowi udaje się zapędzić w ślepą uliczkę mężczyznę, któremu zostały sprzedane diamenty. Takeshi zamierza zaatakować owego faceta, jednak zostaje powstrzymany przez przywódcę. Później Takeshi pojawia się w momencie gdy Yamato przychodzi do Bezimiennego Miasta chcąc wyjaśnić sprawę Dana i Lali. Kiedy ujawniają się Tetsu i Dan, Takeshi podejmuje walkę z tym pierwszym, którą kontynuuje do momentu gdy pozostała dwójka zaczyna uciekać. Wtedy też dowiaduje się o kolejnym ataku Smokey'ego, lecz po krótkiej chwili zawahania rusza w pościg za trójką członków Sannoh Rengokai. Nie udało mu się ich dorwać mimo tego, że znajdował się blisko miejsca, w którym schowali się Yamato, Tetsu i Dan. Po trwających dłuższą chwilę poszukiwaniach, Takeshi, Smokey oraz pozostali chłopcy wpadają na siebie przy wejściu do fabryki Red Rum. Zatrzymują na moment uciekających stamtąd ludzi, po czym ruszają do środka, gdzie spotykają Shiona, trójkę członków Sannoh Rengokai, a po chwili pojawiają się także White Rascals oraz kilku członków Iemura Group z Noboru na czele. Takeshi ma zamiar zaatakować ludzi z White Rascals, jednak znów zostaje powstrzymany przez Smokey'ego. Później możemy zobaczyć Takeshiego wśród innych członków Rudeboys obserwujących starcie Sannoh Rengokai oraz ludzi z Daruma Ikka. W drugim sezonie dramy Takeshi pojawia się wraz z Pi w kopalni diamentów w Bezimiennym Mieście, gdzie zajmuje się oczyszczaniem znalezisk. Podejmuje temat Shiona, zastanawiając się nad tym gdzie on w tej chwili przebywa i jak się miewa. Rozmowę chłopców przerywa Lala, która nagle przybiega na teren wejścia do kopalni i informuje ich o kolejnych ataku Smokey'ego. Wyjaśnia dziewczynie, że jej brat "Woli poświęcić siebie dla dobra pozostałych", co wyraźnie ją denerwuje. Jednak gdy po paru minutach Lala wraca, nie widać by mieli wobec siebie jakąkolwiek urazę. Chwilę później we trójkę idą na kolację. W High&Low The Movie Takeshi jako pierwszy po wybuchu pożaru orientuje się, że Smokey'ego nie ma w pobliżu. Natychmiast wydaje rozkaz do poszukiwania przywódcy. Następnego dnia, tuż po ogarnięciu pożogi, melduje Smokey'emu o tym, że sprawcami wybuchów są Mighty Warriors. Zaraz po tym wraz z pozostałymi bez słowa idzie za nim w stronę terytorium wroga. W czasie bitwy trzyma się możliwie blisko Smokey'ego, początkowo go osłaniając. W pewnym momencie walki, gdy Rudeboys zostają zaskoczeni i obrzuceni szklanymi butelkami przez Doubt wraz z innym chłopakiem chowa się za drewnianą paletą, ale zaraz potem na rozkaz Smokey'ego opuszcza schronienie i biegnie w stronę wieży ciśnień. Chwilę potem na polecenie przywódcy łapie przymocowany do niej kabel i skacze w dół, tym samym przewracając wieżę. Chwilę potem, kiedy Smoky dał sygnał do rozdzielenia się i ucieczki, Takeshi przejmuje od przywódcy pobitego Pi i razem z nim szybko się oddala. Wraca dopiero po kilkunastu minutach wraz ze Shionem, Pi oraz trójką innych chłopców. Z pomocą przyjaciela przenoszą rannego Smokey'ego do samochodu Shiona i czym prędzej odjeżdżają. Kiedy udaje im się dotrzeć do Bezimiennego Miasta, Takeshi, Shion, Pi oraz Hiroto Amamiya obserwują operację Smokey'ego. Później jest także obecny przy rozmowie przywódcy z Hiroto dotyczącej odbicia porwanej Lali i zaginionego Takeru Amamiya, z którym widział się jakiś czas temu Smokey. thumb|leftJuż o wschodzie słońca wyrusza wraz z innymi do kryjówki Mighty Warriors oraz Doubt. Po drodze dołączają do innych gangów S.W.O.R.D. W trakcie samej walki Takeshi nie pojawia się zbyt wiele razy, można go zauważyć jak wraz z pozostałymi członkami Rudeboys walczy między barakami z grupą mężczyzn z Doubt. Po wygranej bitwie widzimy jak cieszy się wraz z innymi z wygranej, a potem jak siedzi na masce samochodu czekając wraz z innymi członkami S.W.O.R.D na powrót Sannoh Rengokai. Po walce Takeshi, Rudeboys oraz Hiroto wracają do Bezimiennego Miasta i Smokey'ego, który cały czas czekał na powrót siostry. Pomógł usiąść przywódcy, który wciąż cierpiał z powodu świeżo pozszywanej rany na plecach. Historia Dzieciństwo Takeshiego nie jest dokładnie znane. Jak wszyscy członkowie Rudeboys urodził się i wychowywał na ulicach Bezimiennego Miasta. Osobowość Jest inteligentnym, bystrym chłopakiem. Wykazuje pewną impulsywność, ale kiedy trzeba potrafi się perfekcyjnie opanować. Bardzo lojalny i posiada pewien instynkt przywódczy. Więzi 'Smokey '- jest bardzo oddany przywódcy i bezwzględnie mu wierny. Pragnie go jak najbardziej chronić. 'Pi '- są bliskimi przyjaciółmi. Z reguły zawsze trzymają się razem i są praktycznie nierozłączni.Kategoria:Bohaterowie Kategoria:Rudeboys Kategoria:***